hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas
I have three ideas for for H/M. It is by far my favourite mod I have ever played. IDEA 1: New Brewing Ingredients Yes, there is Brewing, yes there are plenty of things to brew with right now. But, let's add some stuff, as a mod as big as this needs new brewings stuff, don't you argee? 1.Bat wings: Add bats, and the wings do a unique effect. When brewed into a potion, they add the Fear effect. This makes the screen shake, and makes you unable to attack. Imagine a Splash potion of that aginst a Naga or Roflconda! The Fear effect lasts 15 seconds. 2.Naga scales. Dropped by Nagas, they add a increase strength effect that increases your strength by 2 for fifteen seconds. Very good for warriors. 3.Netherrack dust. This is made by the grinder, an idea later on this page. It add fire damage, buring you, or that pesky dire chicken. 4.Healing herbs. Lots of natural herbs can heal, so add them if you can! They will have much weaker effects then the normal ingredients, but will be somewhat common in the forests biomes. In corrupted biomes, herbs with the opposite effect appear. (healing herbs in normal forest, damaging herbs in evil forest) IDEA 2: New Items New items for us! To make new things, make those into newer things, and make that into a a club or a newer thing)! 1.Grinder. Made from three iron ingots, a stick, and three cobble,. The iron is at the top, the stick in the middle, and the cobble at the bottom. You place it like a brewing stand, and place either wheat (that turns into flour), Netherrack (that turns into Netherrack dust), or bones, (for bonemeal) and blaze rods (for blaze powder). You will not be able to make bonemeal with out the grinder. 2. New bread crafting recipe. Flour (from grinder) and a water bucket (and seeds are optional) makes three dough (you get the bucket back), and that makes a flat bread per dough in the furnace. Normal bread would need seeds in the dough (for the yeast). You could add hunger back with this too. IDEA 3: New Classes Need I explain? 1.Herbalist. A class that focuses on healing and brewing herbal potions. Starts with three spells, and a brewing stand, with a pick of wood and a not much else. Spells: 1. Herbal healing. Heals 1 HP more for thirty seconds. 5 MP ten second cool-down 2. Herbalist's know-how. Makes nearby herbs glow if you cannot find them. 30 MP 1 minute cool down 3. Leap. We all know this one. 2. Necromancer. Mage who summons the undead. Only two spells. 1.Summon Zombie. Summons one zombie that fights for you for one minute until becoming hostile. Needs one rotten flesh in inventory, which is then consumed by spell. 15 MP, cool-down 20 seconds. 2.Summon Skeleton. Needs one bone in inventory to work, 30 MP and 40 seconds cool down. Summons a skeleton to fight for you for one minute until it becomes hostile. What do you guys think of these ideas?